


A Friend In Need

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Missing Scene, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock in Denial, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: krish-cross on tumblr asked: Hello, Wanted to give you an ask about a prompt I thought up while studying yesterday. Sherlock does a wonderful job at giving the best man speech at the Watson's wedding but did he get some help from his concerned pathologist. (She does look like a proud teacher during the speech) Thank you for your time.





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T only because of the Naughty Word.

After Graham and that damned book both failed him, Sherlock did what he should have done in the first place: he texted Molly.

_Need help. Come immediately if convenient._

Two seconds later he fired off a follow-up.

_If inconvenient come anyway. Emergency. SOS. Gavin was useless and the book has been turned into kindling._

He paced and fretted the thirty-six seconds it took her to respond.

_At work right now. Is this one of your games or something? Who's Gavin? What book? I am actually working right now, did I say?_

He huffed out an annoyed breath.

_Yes, actually, you did. Twice. Doesn't change the fact that you said if I needed you I could have you._

He paused, some instinct causing him to reread the message before hitting send.

_Doesn't change the fact that I need your help,_ he amended that last sentence to, without asking himself why.

Just as he didn't ask himself why the thought of Mr. Having-Quite-A-Lot-Of-Sex fiance gave him a stomachache.

_Help with what?_ Molly responded while he tried once again to delete her declaration - the one given when he'd last asked for her help with planning out John's Stag Do - about said stupid, inconvenient, cockbl–no no NO.

_Help with the best man speech for John and Mary's wedding,_  was all he typed.

_I'll be over in a tick,_  Molly replied.  _Just have to sew up Mr Andrews. Would you like his gallbladder? It's unusually necrotic for someone who was supposedly on a vegan diet_.

He grinned fondly at the message. Molly knew him so well! In fact, for someone who did, indeed, know him so well, it was odd that she hadn't picked up on his fee…

_Yes, thank you, h_ e typed as rapidly as he could, once again forcing his brain not to finish an uncomfortable thought regarding his…friend, he told himself firmly. Molly Hooper was his friend and nothing more and that was why he was asking for her help.

After all, what other reason could he possibly have for doing so?


End file.
